Drabbles and One Shots
by BubbleAngel314
Summary: Basically, this is just a bunch of drabbles. I will try to update daily, but with school, some things just can't happen. ;P These are mainly Loki-centered, but I do take requests.
1. Chapter 1

So, basically, these are stories that aren't as long as one shots, but aren't as short as drabbles. (Well, some of them are.) Aaannnd they are mostly Loki-Related. Mostly. If you leave a request in the comments, I will do it... Probably. ;)

These all take place after The Avengers, but before Thor TDW.

* * *

1: Finding Loki

Loki smiled, reaching the teleporter. He had finally escaped. Escaping wasn't that easy, but he had managed it. He sprinted into the gold sphere, and turned it on. There was a flash of light, and he was on earth. He looked around to see where he was, but when he turned, all he saw was a bright light. Two of them, actually. Then, he was hit by a giant metal beast. He fell over, hitting his head on the ground. He raised his hand to the back of his head, still laying on the ground, and felt blood. He winced, and wiped it on his pants. Then, someone got out of the beast.

"Jane! You need to stop hitting people!" A voice said.

_Jane?_ Loki thought. _That sounds familiar. _

"I didn't mean to! Hello? Person that I hit? Are you there?" Jane walked up to Loki.

When Loki saw Jane, he groaned, putting his hands on his face. Darcy walked up. "Oh no, I think he's hurt really bad. Are you okay? What's you're name?"

"I'm fine. You can... you can just go."

"No. you're not. Darcy, get Thor."

Loki groaned.

Darcy walked to the backseat door in the car, and spoke to the man inside. The door opened, and Thor walked out. He walked to the back, and when he saw the man on the ground, he laughed out loud.

"My, Jane, you do have a habit of hitting Gods with your car, don't you?"

"Another God? Who is it?"

Thor laughed again. "My Brother."

* * *

2: ANOTHER! (this one is more drabble-like)

Darcy, Jane, Thor, and Loki were sitting around the breakfast table, all of them drinking coffee. Well, Loki was sniffing at it. Thor smiled. "It tastes good, brother. Just try it."

Loki wasn't so sure. He wasn't really a fan of hot things. He tasted it, and immediately spit it out. "Why is it so hot?" he asked, waving at his tongue.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "It's been sitting out for fifteen minutes. It can't be that hot."

She put a finger in his coffee, and she was right. It was luke-warm. Thor furrowed his eyebrows, but then nodded. He stood up, put ice in a cup, added coffee, and gave it to Loki.

"Try this instead."

Loki sniffed it, and drank a little. He smiled, and downed the entire cup. Then he threw it. "ANOTHER!"

Jane frowned. "Do all Gods do that?"

* * *

3: Why Ice?

Jane, Loki, and Thor were sitting in the living room, showing Loki the TV. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Jane.

She nudged Thor, so she wouldn't get Loki's attention. "Thor, why did you know that Loki would like his Coffee if it was iced?"

"Simple. He is an Ice Giant. He likes everything cold."

"Ooookaaaaayyy... Is that normal?"

Thor shrugged. "I think so... He's always liked cold things."

Whilst the two were talking, Loki had grabbed a cup of ice. Who knew such a wonderful snack existed?

* * *

**Alright, guys, The next chapter will be longer. I will try to have, like, ten drabbles instead of three. In the meantime, why don't you guys review. You can review anything, but suggestions are appriciated. I will do as many suggestions as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I broke my promise about updating daily. Soooo... yeah. Also, guys, I decided that now, I will only have one drabble/ one shot per chapter. **

**Please don't hate me! **

* * *

Darcy looked at the door in front of her, sighing. Loki hadn't come out of his room in days. She knocked lightly, hoping that he wouldn't yell at her.

"Come in," she heard a few seconds later. She opened the door, and gasped at the condition of the room. Papers, Books, ink, and quills (Loki hated pens) were all over the floor. Loki himself was laying on the bed, wearing black dress pants, black socks with black dress shoes, and a green, long sleeved shirt.

"Wow," Darcy said, taking in the sight. Loki looked up. "What do you need, Darcy?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Oh." Loki went back to work.

"Could you... tell me what you are doing?"

Loki looked up again. "I am searching for a remedy for Adenocarcinomas of the Breast."

"Aden-a whaty what?"

"... Breast Cancer."

"Oh. I don't think you'll be able to do that... we have been searching for years."

"It's worth a shot. And I'm bored, so there is nothing better to do."

"Oh. Well, do you want to go see a movie?"

"But... My research..."

"Come on, It'll be fun."

Loki bit his lip, and nodded. "Fine. But I want to be working on this again in four hours tops."

Darcy nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Alright, the next one will be them watching a movie together, and I will try to post that asap.  
**

**Also, I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY. if you want to beta this, you can review/pm me. Your choice. Alright, tootles! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright... let's do this. .**

* * *

"So, Loki, I decided what movie to watch," Darcy said, pushing the DVD into the TV.

"Oh, what joy." Loki said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Come on, grumpy pants, it's a good movie. It's called _Titanic._ It's a story about love, self sacrifice, tragedy, and symbolism."

"I think I will just go and have Thor smash my head in with Mojlnir. That sounds like a better thing to do in my spare time."

"No, you promised."

"I'm the God of lies. That makes my promise invalid."

"Come on, Loki. It isn't even that long."

"No."

"But everyone dies."

"Well... alright. But just because everyone dies."

"Yay!"

(A few minutes later...)

"Wait, why is she getting on the boat? That's a dumb idea."

"Why is it a dumb idea?"

"Because, there is a movie about it, and everyone dies."

"She doesn't know that."

"... This is stupid."

(A little while later)

"Wait, is she nude?"

"Yes."

"Well why are they covering up her breasts? I demand to see them."

"... No, Loki. We don't see them."

"Why not?"

"Because, that would be disturbing."

"... This is stupid."

(Even later)

"Wait, the ship is sinking, and she is just going to stay there with the boy?"

"Yes, it's love."

"No, he just wants sex. They only met two days ago!"

"It's love at first sight!"

"No, It's a boy who wants to-"

"Okay, Loki. I get it. Just watch the movie."

"... This is stupid."

(Later...)

"This part confuses me. Why doesn't Rose let Jack on the plank?" Darcy was the one who spoke, this time.

"Because Rose finally came to her senses, realized that Jack is a sex addict, and is going to leave him to die. Smart move on her part."

"I think it's because Jack knows that the weight would be too much, and he might put her at risk of death."

"No, I think that Rose is just getting smarter."

"No, Loki. They love each other. Nothing has changed."

"... Well that's stupid."

(Almost done with the movie)

"Wait, she just threw that off of the boat? Someone should shove her into the water, too."

"No, Loki. It's symbolic for her finally letting go of Jack."

"No, she let go of the expensive necklace. She should have sold that."

"Loki, you're ruining the movie."

"Well... She's just stupid."

* * *

**That is the end. (for now) Please leave a review... please please please pleeeassseee! I'll even be your best friend.* **

***offer only lasts for one second, because Bubble is too full of herself to think of anyone as better than her. **


End file.
